


The Wolf Queen

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark, POV Sansa Stark, Protective Arya Stark, Queen Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, strong sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Alternate timeline, branching off from Sansa betraying Petyr Baelish. Sansa then is faced with taking her home back and winning allies along the way. She must embrace her destiny as queen or fall in the attempt.Eventual Sansrya





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa Stark was born to House Stark, the most powerful family in the North. At the outset of the War of Five Kings, her brother Robb was crowned an independent King in the North, just like their ancestors had once did. However, he was betrayed along with his mother and most of his bannermen at the Red Wedding. Every day, Sansa prayed the Freys, Lannisters and Boltons got what they deserved.  Despite escaping to the Vale after being framed for murdering the King, she faced new dangers there. Her Uncle by marriage, Petyr Baelish murdered her aunt. As a result, the lords of the Vale called her to testify.

“Lord Baelish…” Sansa croaked. “killed my aunt.” She had long since come to the decision he could not be trusted. _He framed me._

An audible gasp echoed through the chamber. Baelish himself only looked bemused.

“Apologies, Lady Sansa, I am a bit confused.”

Sansa whirled on him viciously. “What has you confused, _Lord Baelish_? You slaughtered my aunt right in front of me, while admitting you never loved her at all. You murdered King Joffrey, hoping I would take the fall. Do you deny it?” she snarled.

“I deny it!” he screamed desperately. “None of you were there! None of you saw what happened! I was trying to protect you, Sansa.”

“I finally understand the game, my lord,” hissed Sansa. “Betray, lie and kill whoever is in your way. But I’m not like you….I will never be like you.”

Baelish attempted to run out of the chamber but was stopped by an Arryn knight, who violently threw him to the ground. He gasped and wheezed.

“You…ridiculous…oaf…”

“Protect me?” Sansa scoffed. “By framing me for poisoning the king? No matter how much I wished I had been the one to kill him, it was not me. It was you. You murdered Dontos Hollard solely to keep that secret. You are nothing more than a murdering traitor.”

Lord Royce boomed “We have heard enough! You all but confessed to killing our Lady, and our King. Guards, take him away. We will throw him through the moon door at daybreak.”

 _It’s over_ , thought Sansa. Although she had defeated Baelish at his own sick games, she still felt a sense of loss. In his own way, he had loved her. The next day, she received a raven. One hundred thousand wildlings marched upon Castle Black. Her heart gave a stab of pain as she thought of Jon Snow, her brother, about to face impossible odds and she was powerless to help. Finally, safe deep in the mountains, she grew fond of the Vale and its peacefulness, Cut off from the war, the Vale had an intact army and economy, proceeding to and fro as it had before the death of Robert Baratheon, confident of their control over their lands, far different to the chaos of a Bolton-controlled North. She almost sobbed at the thought. Monsters had her home and she could not yet do anything to oust them. Somewhere out there were her remaining siblings, Jon and perhaps Arya. The rest, slaughtered like animals. Somehow, someway, Sansa hoped and believed they could survive and get back to her. However, he entire continent wanted her head for her supposed involvement in King Joffrey’s murder. Eventually, the Queen’s wrath would find her, even here.

 

At the entrance to the Bloody Gate, two figures walked up, tired, bleeding and hungry.

“Lady Sansa!” An Arryn knight said. “There is someone at the gate claiming to be your sister, Arya. We informed her about how you helped bring your aunt’s killer to justice-“

Arya? Sansa could hardly believe her ears. She thought her little sister long-dead.

“A-Arya? Um…yes of course, let her in.”

It was difficult to fathom. After years of separation, her baby sister was walking through the door, as casually as anything, like nothing had happened. The only evidence being her ragged clothes and dirty, muddy appearance.

“Arya…?”

“Hello, elder sister.”

“Gods, Arya! You’re alive!” Sansa cried, running as fast as she could into her sister’s arms _,_ fearing that if she let Arya go, she would disappear again. _I’m so sorry, Arya._  She broke apart from Arya’s arms after what felt like hours, and wiped her eyes.

Arya smiled brightly “It’s a long story. But I’m here now, Sans.”

“I missed you so much! There’s so much to tell! Oh, little sister. You need a bath.”

Arya giggled, a very sweet sound on Sansa’s tired, depressed ears.

“Arya, what happened? After Father……you disappeared! No one knew where you went.”

Arya replied, “I fell in with a party headed for the Wall. We were attacked. I was then essentially kidnapped and sold to the Vale by the Hound.”

“Aye, I know he fled the battle of Blackwater Bay.”

“I heard you killed Joffrey. Did you?” Arya asked softly.

“No. Though I wish I had.” _I exposed the one who did._

“…Me too, Sansa. Me too.”

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I was so stupid and spoiled-“

“It’s ok. I could not have survived what you survived. I would have tried to take Joffrey’s stupid head off the second I had a chance, and I would have died in the attempt.”

Sansa chuckled to herself, recalling the time she nearly killed the king herself by pushing him off the ramparts. 

“It’s over now, Arya. We’re together again. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.”

Arya smiled brightly at that, recalling their late father, and resumed hugging her elder sister.

“How did you arrive here to Cousin Robin?”

“Lord Petyr Baelish spirited me here, then murdered Aunt Lysa. He was executed the next day when I exposed his crimes.” Arya was not expecting that. Sansa understood. She had changed greatly from the naïve foolish girl Arya used to know.

“You did the right thing, Sansa.”

“I know…...but I never thought I would be responsible for taking someone’s life. Not after what happened with Lady.” Lady, her direwolf, still haunted her thoughts and dreams. Cersei would pay.

“You can avenge her. We’ll avenge them all, together.”

“HOW?” Sansa demanded desperately, “Cersei is too powerful. The Boltons are too powerful! I don’t have an army, Arya!”

“I don’t care if we have to steal the gold for a sellsword army, we need to take our home back!”

Sansa continued to protest, and Arya decided she would give up for now.

Sometime later, two companions found their way into the Eyrie, stating that they had been looking for Sansa Stark, and believed she would be with her cousin.

“Lady Sansa, there are two knights who wish words with you.” Lord Royce said.

“Very well.” Sansa replied. She stepped into the meeting hall and found a very large and brutish armored woman, with scars from numerous battles, and a pudgy looking squire tagging along with her.

The woman bowed “Lady Sansa and Lady Arya, I beg your forgiveness. I am Brienne of Tarth. I served under your mother. I swore to her that I would do my best to protect you.”

“My mother is dead. Why _didn’t_ you protect her?” Sansa coldly demanded.

“I was on a mission to escort the Kingslayer by her command. No one regrets more than anyone that I was not there at the Red Wedding. Let me try making up for it here and now, by becoming your sworn sword.”

Sansa quietly thought ahout it, and said “Arya, we need allies. We should accept Lady Brienne.”

Brienne smiled sadly “Thank you, my Lady.”

Arya nodded. “My sister lacks support right now. You said you’re a Tarth. Would your father give us his army?”

Brienne shook her head sadly.

“You have been here all this time, my Ladies. The Knights of the Vale are your cousin’s army, now. Why has he not offered his support?”

“He is sickly and weak. It will take some time before Robin commands the respect of his knights.” Sansa said. “I am a fugitive anyway, as is Arya. We are only safe here.”

“You girls and your cousin will never truly be safe. The Lannisters will march here when they are finished with Stannis Baratheon.”

“What do we do?” Sansa demanded.

“Continue hiding here and she will come for us eventually.” Arya confidently announced. “We’ll fight her on our terms, not hers! Those murdering cunts need to know they fucked with the wrong family. House Stark has ruled for 8000 years in the North, and deserves to do so again.”

“Isn’t Stannis Baratheon marching on Winterfell as we speak? He might defeat the Boltons for you.” An Arryn knight offered.

“That is true but I would not rely on Stannis Baratheon. He is a murderer and a coward.” Brienne snarled.

"The last word that came out of the North was that Stannis saved Jon at the Wall." Sansa said.

"Stannis only does anything to serve his own interests. He murdered his own brother for the Iron Throne."

“Very well.” Sansa sighed, finally agreeing. “What’s the plan, then? Where do I get my army?”

“You need allies. The Riverlands is under the Freys. The North could rise for you but they are under the boot of Roose Bolton. The Martells and Tyrells will never support us, nor will the Baratheons.

These Vale Lords have not declared for any one side yet. Not even King Tommen. They could be pushed to support your claim but you will need to speak to them personally to convince them.” Brienne offered.

“Lady Brienne, you are a warrior, yes?” Arya said.

“I’m not a Lady.”

“That’s alright, neither am I. I would like to be trained by you. I wish to avenge my family and I need to protect myself now that the Hound isn’t with me.”

“I shall do as you command, Arya.” Brienne bowed. Arya nodded, excitedly.

Sansa was not a war commander, or a warrior. She knew her only true value was in her name, and in her mind. So, she trained her mind. She scoured the Eyrie’s libraries, and learned all she possibly could about warfare, Westerosi politics and ruling. In order to avenge their family, the Stark sisters would need to do so by taking their home back from the murderers that had usurped it.  But they forgot one little thing. Leave a wolf alive and the sheep are never safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gains some allies

“You stayed out of the war so far,” Sansa said to Lord Yohn Royce, the Arryn’s most powerful bannerman, “Why have you not called your banners and ridden against Cersei?”

“What madness would lead us to do that, Lady Sansa? We cannot defeat the Lannisters by ourselves.”

“I wish to retake the North and Riverlands. They are mine by birthright through my parents. The houses there will surely back me if I have a powerful army at my back, able to kick out the Freys and Boltons. I’ll hire sellswords from Essos if I must. But I am going to take my home back. My brother’s home. My mother’s home. They were slaughtered like dogs by beasts in human skin. I cannot simply sit here and watch them destroy everything I love. Robin, I humbly request that you call your banners. Call your knights. Do that and the houses of the Riverlands and North will rise up with us and destroy this Lannister regime once and for all. Tywin Lannister is dead. He can’t protect them anymore.”

Robin simply stared, looking up at his cousin in confusion.

“I understand your misgivings and desire for revenge. As much as I wanted to help your brother against the damn Lannisters, I couldn’t. Not without the approval of Lady Arryn.” Lord Royce said.

Sansa stared in disbelief. “You allowed Cersei to destroy every enemy she has. Who stands against her now?  I did not kill her son but she will come for me eventually, nonetheless. We cannot hide here and wait for the inevitable reprisal.”

The lords were finally starting to agree with her.

Lord Corbray spoke next. “I was fooled by Lord Baelish, as were many of us. He nearly took control over the Vale. Sansa saved us from that.”

Sansa nodded. “He took his orders from the Lannisters and Tyrells. That alliance is weakening. Cersei had Queen Margaery imprisoned by the Faith. Now is our time! Hit them fast and hard and the other houses will follow. Cersei’s hated. I know her quite well. She cannot inspire the love of her people. I shall no longer be a pawned off, manipulated little girl. It’s all I’ve been since I left home! My father was fostered here in the Vale, some of you would remember.  He would die for any one of you. If you’re not willing to do the same for his family…..you’re cowards.” She snarled fiercely at them.

They were silent, letting the sting of Sansa’s harsh words sink in. Many agreed, they had been cowards to sit out the war.

“Don’t let the Boltons and Lannisters come for you. First. Don’t let them dishonor my father’s memory any more than thye already have.”

Royce held up his hand.

“Your words are harsh but truthful.”

Robin finally spoke up. “Alright, cousin. You can have my army.”

Royce said “My Lady, the Knights of the Vale do not know you. They could do with a speech, announcing your intentions.”

Brienne agreed. “Yes, it would inspire loyalty if the men of the Vale know they can trust you."

 

 _If I were ever a Queen, I’d make them love me._ Sansa had said that what felt like a lifetime ago _._ And so she now stood at the courtyard where the Arryn lords, all their knights in shining, blue, falcon emblazoned armor and flags, had gathered for her. Her own attire had changed to dark blue, black and white, with a wolf emblaonzed across her chest, accompanied by white fur. And so at the advice of the Vale lords and Brienne, she crafted a speech to rally the wavering Vale army to her cause of taking the war to Cersei.

“You look like a queen, sister.” Arya gushed.

“You like it? I made it.”

“It’s so great! Mother would be proud of you.”

Sansa smiled, then turned to the army.

“Men and Women of the Vale of Arryn” she boomed in a queenly voice. “I am Sansa Stark, the rightful Queen in the North and Trident by birth and blood. My brother was Robb Stark, and he was crowned the independent King in the North and Trident before being butchered at the Red Wedding.  On the orders of my cousin, Robin Arryn, the banners of the Vale fly once again to war, and House Stark pledges its aid in that cause. We mean to go forth from the Eyrie and destroy all those who have favored power and greed over honor and loyalty, who slaughtered my family and stole my home. Every second we let them keep control over my lands is an abomination I cannot tolerate.

Many years ago, the Vale rose in rebellion against the Mad King. The other three kingdoms could not have beaten the Targaryens by themselves but the knights of House Arryn rode with them! Once again, Westeros is in the grip of oppressive tyrants and psychopaths. To those trapped under the Lannister boot, I say this: hold on, we’re coming. Your Lord and my cousin, Robin Arryn has granted me his full support, however I feel I must ask you all myself. After all, we are going to war together. Will you all be my brothers in arms? Shall you too hoist the flag of righteousness and freedom? You have no loyalty or allegiance to this false king! Ride with me, and we shall end madness and tyranny together!”

A massive cheer erupted. When the shouting died down, Lord Royce stepped forward, and lay his sword at Sansa;s feet.

“You are a queen, in every way we could have hoped. I beg forgiveness from you for not being able to save your noble father or brave brother. House Royce will attempt to rectify this, henceforth. You are King Robb’s rightful heir. We have no loyalty to that false King Tommen. But only if you lead us.”

“QUEEN IN THE NORTH!” The cheer was now sounding. The falcon flag of House Arryn flew alongside Sansa’s wolf banner.

“QUEEN IN THE NORTH! QUEEN IN THE NORTH!”

Sansa turned to the assembled lords. “As my first act as Queen in the North and Trident, I name my sister Arya a knight and disinherit her of any blood claim to the Northern lands. Now and forever, you are free to forge your own destiny, sister..”

Arya nodded, tears threatening to fall from her face from joy.

“As my second act as Queen, I shall announce the formation of my Queensguard and name Brienne of Tarth its first member, if she wishes.”

“My queen, I accept this honor. I shall always serve you to the best of my ability. I request I be made Lady Commander.”

Sansa grinned and gave her a quick hug.

 “Lord Yohn Royce, I name you Hand of the Queen.”

“A great honor, Your Grace.” Royce said, gratefully.

“Now, to war!” Sansa cried. Again, they cheered and shouted “QUEEN IN THE NORTH!”

Sansa turned and walked back inside. She asked for a scribe and a pen, and began writing.

 

_“To all lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros,_

_I, Sansa Stark, do this day lay claim to the Crown of Winter and title Queen in the North and Queen of the Trident, as the rightful blood heir to my brother, King Robb Stark, the Young Wolf._

_House Arryn has declared for me and promised me its host. Let all lords who wish it, join me in my struggle to take my home back and destroy the usurpers who stole it._

_Signed,_

_Sansa Stark, Queen in the North and Trident.”_

And so they poured out from the Bloody Gate, tens of thousands of Valemen, fully mustered over many days. She had her army at last. Sansa herself was clad in Arryn armor, gleaming in the sun, with her Stark fur draped across. At her side was Princess Arya, also in armor specifically fitted for her and emblazoned with a wolf. She steeled herself quietly for the war to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Twins begins

Sansa’s army was camped at the edge of the Vale when she received a letter.

_“Sansa Stark, you are a traitor and a murderer. By claiming yourself Queen and murdering King Joffrey, you are in open rebellion against the Iron Throne. Come to King’s Landing and beg for mercy and I will allow you to keep your life. Do not, and I will kill you and every last one of your supporters. You have three days to respond._

_Signed, Tommen Baratheon, King on the Iron Throne.”_

Sansa showed the letter to Arya who giggled and ripped it in half.

“Tommen’s voice but Cersei’s words, certainly. Let Cersei whine. You have thousands of men, Sansa. Tommen’s army is weakened from all of Joffrey’s wars. I saw the Riverlands on the way to you, and the Freys have no support from any of their new subjects.  Especially Uncle Edmure, who they have in prison.”

“I agree, Arya.”

Royce said “We should move in and take down the Freys. It will convince many other houses this is a war that can be won, and the remaining Riverlords will unite behind us.”

“I am setting out to save my family’s homelands. That includes Mother’s lands. We will not let the Riverlands suffer under Walder Frey.”

Arya smirked maliciously. “Kill them all, sister.”

 

News arrived to Meereen that King Joffrey and Robb were dead, but Robb’s sister, who was suspected of being part of the assassination of Joffrey, had now crowned herself Queen in the North. Queen Daenerys admired her boldness. A queen? In Westeros, this was all but unheard of in hundreds of years. She smiled to herself. Perhaps one day she would meet this Sansa, when she returned home with her armies to take her throne back from the Lannisters. She seemed like a brave young woman even if she was trying to steal half of Westeros from its rightful queen.

“They say the wolf banner flies again”, Tyrion announced. “Sansa no doubt plans to hit the Freys first. She is quickly becoming a great threat to the Lannister regime. We could cross the Narrow Sea now and gain a foothold quite quickly. However, the other houses will still not support us.”

“Very well. We will stay in Meereen. You met this Sansa did you not?”

“Yes, I do know her. We were…married for a time. I always thought her stronger than she ever let on. I think she’s starting to let on.” Tyrion smirked. “I do not believe her to be unwise or cruel, thus she might make a strong ally. She did not kill King Joffrey, that I am certain of.”

“I agree. But I must learn to rule first, and gain enough ships.”

Tyrion bowed and left. Daenerys silently wondered what this Wolf Queen was like and what she looked like.

 

Sansa was certain the Riverlords would, as any Northman brave enough was reported to be making their way south to join her host. Sure enough, a resistance movement under the Blackfish sprung up and made diplomatic moves to join up with her. Sansa agreed to arrange a parley and form common ground with the Rivermen under her uncle.

“You…look just like your mother…” Blackfish said softly as he met with the queen for the first time since the riverman rebellion began.

“Thank you, Uncle. We all miss her. It will be enough to know justice has been done.”

“There is no need for that, Your Grace. We received your letter. I and my men will immediately join our forces to yours. We loved your brother. We have waited since his defeat to counterattack and now that counterattack has come.”

“We must save Uncle Edmure. Do you know where he is being held?”

“In the Twins. We should hit them hard and fast, before they have a chance to prepare for a siege.”

“No doubt they already are. The entire land that the Lannisters gave them is rising up in rebellion and an Arryn host is moving in. They know we’ll hit them next.”

“The Twins were craftily constructed, Your Grace. It will be a hard fight up the walls.”

“I know, but if we get inside the walls, the game is over. I will commission the construction of siege equipment immediately.”

Brienne entered the tent at that moment, and kneeled before the queen.

“Your Grace, if I may…..We received word that Stannis Baratheon was slaughtered by Roose Bolton.” At that, Brienne silently and maliciously smirked. “He may march his host south to support his Frey allies..”

“Fucking cunt. Roose is an experienced warrior, Sansa. And he still holds the Moat. Until we take Moat Cailin, our army is trapped in the South.”

Lord Royce said “The Moat can’t be taken from the South. We’ll have to hit it from multiple sides.”

“Is there no other options?” Sansa asked, quietly taking in all the accumulating military information.

“Winter is coming. We either win now or not at all, Your Grace. When winter hits, most of the men will want to go home for the harvest.”

Sansa hung her head in despair. So many people were going to die.

“Very well, Uncle. I name you my Supreme Commander of our host. You served my brother well and I hope you continue to serve House Stark admirably. We march onwards, to the Twins.”

 

Meanwhile, Arya and Sansa grew close, closer than they had ever been in Winterfell.

“I miss them”, Arya whispered solemnly.

“We’re avenging them”, Sansa declared fiercely, which produced a smirk from Arya. They had taken to sleeping in the same bed, Queen and Princess, which was of course a Queen’s right.

“You’re good at this. Ruling, I mean.”

Sansa laughed lightly. “I would be rubbish at anything else.”

“Same goes for me. I used to hate you, Sansa. So proper. So ladylike. I would be a terrible Lady, but it came naturally to you. All I want is to protect our family.”

“I was a stupid little girl, Arya. I should have seen Joffrey for the demon he really was. I fooled myself into thinking I would marry a kind, handsome prince and it would be happily ever after. But the world is not like that. The world is cruel. The only way we can make it less cruel is with our own will.”

“We will. Father would be proud of you. He would be proud of both of us.”

“I love you Arya…I’m so sorry for everything.” Sansa whispered, as she embraced her sister and held her close.

“Love you too….my queen.”

Sansa smiled brightly. Her smile died when a messenger approached her.

“My queen….news from the Wall and Winterfell.”

“J-Jon was murdered by his own brothers?” Arya screeched upon reading the message. Tears openly flowed from both Stark women.

“I-It’s just us now….” Sansa realized, sobbing.

“We can’t let this go!”

“Arya, The Wall is leagues away. We can’t go there now when we can’t even get past Moat Cailin. Revenge will have to wait.”

“There’s more here…..someone named Ramsay Bolton is Lord of Winterfell now. Roose was murdered….by men supporting Sansa Stark. Did you-“

“No, I did not. Whoever ordered his assassination had nothing to do with me or my supporters. We don’t do that. The loss of Roose will hurt the Boltons. He was a seasoned warrior and commander. Ramsay is a green boy, compared to Uncle. This is a blessing.”

“Y-You can’t talk about blessings when Jon is dead!”

“I mourn him too, Arya. I was never nice to him. No one feels worse about this than me.”

 

Over the next few days, more news floated into the camp, as they besieged the Twins. In Dorne, House Martell was brutally overthrown in a coup by a cadre of bastards and conspirators angling for war against the Lannisters, even murdering Princess Myrcella. Sansa hoped this would distract Tommen enough that they could fight the Boltons one on one. However, because of Robb cutting off Rickard Karstark’s head, Sansa;s own kinsmen had decided to side against her, and fight for Ramsay Bolton, who was rumored to be ten times as evil as his father and was going around the North flaying anyone who didn’t immediately bend their knee, even as many flocked south.

“We need to get north, now.” Sansa announced.

Sure enough, the siege of the Twins was a success. Most of the Frey men had already abandoned the defences and fled, and those who remained, surrendered when Sansa surrounded the castle and began bombarding it with siege engines. Walder Frey himself was dragged in chains to Sansa.

“What a nice ripe peach we have here…heh-“”

Walder was suddenly cut off when a fist brutally struck him in the cheek. He spat blood and gasped.

“You do not fucking speak, you murdering coward”, snarled the Blackfish.

“You have been defeated, Lord Walder. You, your sons, and all conspirators of the Red Wedding shall be put to death.” Sansa inwardly shuddered at such a massacre, but knew that no one would want to support her if she tried to allow them to live. “The other Freys would be sent to the Night’s Watch, to live out their days, as a warning to all peoples of this country that such a breach of guest right will not go unpunished by the gods, or this queen.”

“The young pup…..do your worst, you little…bitch.”

Sansa smirked and ordered Lord Walder’s hanging. As the Freys stood with the noose around their necks, Sansa coldly stared at them.

“In my homeland, it is said the man who passes the sentence must swing the sword. I don’t have a sword. I will make do with being the one to kick those boxes out from under you.”

Arya watched, with sadistic glee as one by one, Sansa executed all Freys who participated in the murder of their family and friends. Upon hearing of the Twin’s sacking, and the revenge for the Red Wedding, all the riverlords gathered and began laying swords at Sansa’s feet.

“My queen, my sword is yours,” said Lord Mallister. “You avenged the Red wedding. I will not bend my knee to any damn Frey or their Lannister masters. The Queen in the Trident!”

Blackfish lay his sword down, “Your Grace, you’re your mother’s daughter. I failed her. I won’t fail you. You’re the Red Wolf. Queen in the Trident!”

She stood forward. “I am honored to have your approval, my lords, and I will defend and honor my mother’s homeland as much as I can. I accept to be your queen, as soon as I receive official vows of fealty from each and every one of your nobles. However, the war is not over! One victory does not make us conquerors.

The Freys hardly put up any fight, cowards that they were, but Lord Ramsay Bolton will be harder. He will have dug himself in by now, at Winterfell. The battle up the walls may take days, or weeks. With Winter coming, we cannot afford months in the snow. We must fight like wolves, the wolves I know you all to be!”

Now the men only had one song in their hearts, as they inexorably marched north.

“RED WOLF! RED WOLF! RED WOLF!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Ramsay Bolton

 To the south, the Lannisters, reeling from their Frey puppets getting smashed at the Twins, prepared a new host under Jaime the Kingslayer and Kevan Lannister. The combined Vale/Riverlsnds army entered the North, and when they did, many houses began pledging loyalty and marching armies down to join them. The Moat capitulated when the Bolton lackey commander was mutiny’d against. 63 men from House Mormont had arrived in the south. The Mormonts said “We know no Queen but the Queen in the North, who’s name is Stark”. They laid their swords at Sansa’s feet. Sansa curtly nodded to them.

The Glovers arrived and Lord Glover gruffly said “I fought for your brother. Named him King in the North, but he died. It was the Boltons who saved my family and castle from the damn Ironborn. However, House Glover will not break faith with the Starks now. Queen Sansa, Lady Arya, you have convinced me with the fall of the Twins that this is a war that can be won.”

The Manderlys arrived. “I didn’t want more Manderlys dying for a lost cause, which is why I did not act against Lord Bolton before. Forgive me, Your Grace. I pledge my sword to you.”

Sansa nodded and said “My lords, there is nothing to forgive. I asked and you are coming to my aid. We now possess the second largest army in Westeros. Ramsay is cornered like a rat and he will fight like one. Onto Winterfell!”

On their way, they came across thousands of refugees. Upon closer inspection, they realized it was the Wildlings Jon Snow had let through the Wall. He was even with them!

“Jon…? Is that really Jon?” Arya shouted. Sure enough, Jon Snow, still very much alive, was brought in to parley with the queen.

“Jon…..we believed you dead, brother.”

“Sans-Your Grace…I am not. A Red Priestess revived me and ever since, I rejoined the Wildlings I saved and marched south to join your side. After all, Father would come back from the dead and murder me if I did not try and help you.”

Sansa giggled. “Yes Father, he would probably try and do something like that. We’re getting back our home, Jon. Do you know a suitable way in?”

“Yes, give me 10 good men and I’ll have that gate open within the dead of night.”

“Very well. Good luck and be careful, brother.”

Finally, they came within sight of Winterfell, at last. Sansa and Arya began openly weeping, at seeing their home again, but also to see it so defiled by Bolton banners. Sansa swore that those days had come to an end. They would take this castle. Sansa, Jon and Arya knew it better than the Boltons ever would.  Assuming Ramsay refused to surrender, she would spread their army out so they could attack multiple sections, and quickly surround the beleaguered outnumbered garrison of Boltons and Karstarks. Jon would lead a small group, sneak in, and open the gates, using a passage little used by the Boltons and Karstarks.

Sure enough, Ramsay and his supporters rode out to parley.

“Ah, little wolf. Run home little girl. War is no place for you.”

Sansa ignored him. “You come to my home uninvited. Surrender, lay down your banners and I give you my word, no Karstark or Umber will be harmed. As for the Bolton bannermen, I pledge the same so long as you formally apologize for your father’s role in murdering my brother and mother.”

“You know that will never happen.” Ramsay gave a sadistic smirk. As protected as she was, with Arya and Jon by her side, this man terrified her.

“Then come the morrow, I will lay waste to your forces. You did not march out to meet me in open battle, which means you know you are severely outnumbered. The entire North has risen up against you. You cannot win.”

“Your Lord father used to say a hundred men can hold Wintefell against ten thousand.”

“Aye, he did. But I don’t have ten thousand. I have fifty thousand. “

Suddenly Jon spoke up. “Lord Bolton, you don’t seem entirely unreasonable. Thousands upon thousands of men don’t need to let this castle run red with blood. Only ours. Let us end this the old way. You against me, one on one. The loser leaves the North forever.”

Ramsay chuckled. “I’ve heard stories, bastard from your time in the Night’s Watch. The way they talk about you, you’re the greatest swordsman in the world. Maybe you are that good. Maybe not. I don’t know if I could beat you. So I will go ahead and say no deal.”

You’re going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton,” Sansa said coldly. “You best sleep well.” Ramsay laughed again, then rode off.

When they got back to their main line, Blackfish asked “Did they surrender then?”

Sansa shook her head.

“Your Grace, if your brother’s plan succeeds, the castle falls tonight. Take happiness in that.”

“I just wish there was another way.” Sansa said sadly.

 

Sure enough, Jon snuck in and opene the gate, using a lit torch to signal. Sansa raised her hand and clenched it into a fist, which was the signal to charge. Thousands of Rivermen, Northmen and Valemen all gave a great scream, “QUEEN IN THE NORTH!” and smashed into the garrison once they passed the gate. Sansa watched the battle from afar. She realized for the first time, war was horrific, and a last resort. Blood flowed into the snow, limbs were severed. She could hear the screams, men she had sent in to die, forever ripped from their families. She shuddered.

Ärya held her hand. “Sister, they volunteered. We have to beat Ramsay or he will always have the North. We need Winterfell back. It’s our home and the Boltons stole it. It’s worth it.”

Sansa weakly nodded, still sickened by the blood spilled on her orders. She would never be a warrior like her uncles, or brothers.

Smalljon Umber dueled against Blackfish but was ultimately overwhelmed and defeated. Jon briefly dueled with Ramsay before beating him to submission, carting him before the queen. Lord Karstark was also slain on the walls. They had done it. Winterfell was House Stark’s again. The Flayed Man banners would never fly in it again. High up in the castle, Melisandrre the Red Priestess calmly smiled as the last Bolton banner fell from the ramparts.

Sansa walked in, finally home. She enjoyed the sight, then asked Jon where Ramsay was. He pointed to a chained, battered man near the wall.

“Hello, Ramsay. The Karstarks and Umbers threw down their weapons and surrendered to me. It’s over. Most of their men will be allowed to walk. But as for yours….”

“It doesn’t matter…I have friends…they will come for your head.”

“Lannisters? They’re outnumbered and trapped in the south. I left a solid garrison at Riverrun and the Twins.”

“What my family has done will always be remembered.”

“No. Your name will disappear. Your house will disappear. I will personally ensure all mention of Freys and Boltons are wiped out. Even your memory will disappear. Now, guards, bring him to the noose. I will kick the box myself.”

Jon nodded, “Your Grace.”

“Jon wait,” Sansa called. Jon turned. “Kneel.”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“Place your sword on your lap, then rise again as Jon _Stark_ , Prince of Winterfell.”

Jon was almost brought to tears. “Thank you, Sansa. It has been what I’ve always wanted.”

“Prince Jon, you’re in charge of the army. We’ll take the fight to Cersei as soon as we are able, before the snowstorms trap us.”

“The true enemy won’t wait out the storm, Your Grace. He’s bringing the storm.”

A cold chill ran down Sansa’s back.

“The true enemy?”

“The dead. I fought them at Hardhome. I saw their leader, the Night King. This war is far from over.”

“I trust what you saw, Jon but we’re about to march south, not north.”

“We have to march north or the Night King will kill us all!”

“What do you wish me to do, Jon?”

“Tell everyone about the real threat. You control three kingdoms and we need every last man to stand against what’s coming. We can kill them with fire, Valyrian steel and dragonglass.”

“I’m not in terribly large supply of those.”

“I know…”

“I trust and believe you, brother. I will announce this to the other lords.”

 

Days passed, as the Starks rebuilt their damaged holdings and replaced lost men. The entire North was now fully supporting their cause.

Sansa confronted Arya. 

"Arya, there's about to be another war."

"Oh we'll win, Sans, and kill the queen."

"I know...but if I fall-"

"Do not even think it!" Arya yelled.

"If I fall, you must lead the North. There's no more time for games. You're a princess now, Arya. One of the last Starks. You found your way back to me, and I love you dearly. But it's your destiny to be a princess and my rightful heir."

"I'm no princess, not even a lady..." Arya said darkly. "I want to be a knight."

"When I was little, I wanted to be a fairy. We're getting older now, and war may claim my life. Be prepared for that."

 

However, the new threat loomed. Sansa called a council and announced her plans.

“House Karstark and House Umber will have their family holdings stripped from them and given to Northern houses who supported us against Ramsay. They will be given new keeps further north, so they can be scouts against the real threat.”

“What is this real threat?” demanded Lord Corbray.

“The White Walkers. They’re real, and they are heading south as we speak. Currently, there’s still a Wall between us and them but we have no idea how long that will hold.”

Jon spoke up, “I know this sounds like madness to many of you, but I and my former black brothers fought them at Hardhome. They slaughtered almost all Wildlings and will be attacking the south next.”

“My brother, Prince Jon will take command of the North, as is his right as my heir. I will prepare the defences of Winterfell. It is here that shall be our final stand against oblivion.”

“QUEEN IN THE NORTH!” they shouted.

 

Far in the east, Daenerys had managed to gather a gigantic army and fleet and now sailed to Westeros to retake her throne. She had thought long about the Wolf Queen. She hoped she could convince Sansa to form an alliance with the Targaryen banner, as she did not wish to hurt Sansa. After all, Sansa’s exploits of retaking the North and Riverlands had fast become legend, to rival even her own.

 

When the lords finally left the hall, Jon grabbed her sleeve.

 “You will strip these families of their ancestral homes because of the crimes of a few reckless sons?”

Sansa looked at him curiously. Was he actually going to side against her now after declaring her queen?

“So, there's no punishment for treason and no reward for loyalty? I will not have that while I am queen.” Sansa demanded.

“The punishment for treason is death. I know that, Your Grace. However, Smalljon Umber died on the field of battle. Harald Karstark died on the field of battle. It’s over.”  
  
“They died fighting for Ramsay.” She calmly retorted.

“When I was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, I executed men who betrayed me. I executed men who refused to follow orders. Father always said, "The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword," and I have tried to live by those words. But I will not support punishing a son for his father's sins, and I will not help take a family home away from a family it has belonged to for centuries.”

“I’m sorry Jon but you’re wrong. I’m not leaving Alys Karstark and Ned Umber to suffer in the cold. I’m just going to give them something a bit smaller. Only a few days ago, I received pledges of their loyalty to name me Queen. I am trying to honor that. Father did say that but Father died, making stupid decisions. We must be smarter. Don’t undermine me. You said yourself we need to stop pettily fighting and work as one”

Jon finally quieted down, just as Maester Wolkan approached.  
“A raven from King's Landing, Your Grace” He timidly said.   
Sansa read aloud the message “ _Come to King's Landing. Bend the knee or suffer the fate of all traitors_. Cersei. She murdered Queen Margaery and stole her throne! We’ve been so consumed with the enemy to the north, you've all forgotten about the one to the south!”

“Are you honestly considering that? We can’t march our entire army all the way south. That’s madness. The Night King can’t be stopped by just Tormund and Edd.”

Sansa breathed. “You’re right. But we need to guard our southern borders. A reckoning will come, if it hasn’t already. Lord Jaime leads her armies and he is a legendary warrior. We still have a wall between us and the Night King. There’s nothing between us and Cersei.”

“There's a thousand miles between us and Cersei. Winter is here. They've never ranged this far north.”

She scoffed. “She murdered my friends, the Tyrells. She murdered Robert Baratheon, Father’s best friend. You’re the general of my armies but I know her well. Everyone she wants to murder, she has found a way to murder. I’m not talking about the Wall or Winterfell. The Riverlands is not that far north and they all declared for me. They are my mother’s people. I have to protect them! If we don’t,  _then what is the point in winning_?”

Jon’s shoulders sagged and looked away with shame. He curtly nodded. “You’re right. Apologies, Your Grace.”

Maester Wolkan was still there.

“Yes?” Sansa hotly demanded.

“There is another…letter, Your Grace.”

“Who is it from?”

“Samwell Tarly in the Citadel.”

Jon looked up with surprise.

“I know him. I trust him with my life. We shall read what he needs from us……he says there’s dragonglass in Dragonstone, where Daenerys Targaryen landed days ago. We need that dragonglass.”

“Can we get it without drawing her attention?’

“……No.”

“I am not risking incurring the wrath of that mad bitch, Jon.”

“As you wish, Your Grace. But with Cersei in the riverlands, we cannot afford war on two fronts.”

“I know. Especially against dragons.”

Sure enough, a letter came less than a day later from Daenerys, demanding that Sansa bend the knee for “stealing half her kingdom”. Tyrion had apparently become her Hand. She remembered fondly that Tyrion had been kind to her for a while.

“Do you think it’s Tyrion? She asked.

“You know him better than any of us. What do you think?” Jon replied.

“Tyrion is not like the other Lannisters. He was always kind to me, but it's too great a risk.”

Ser Davos Seaworth grabbed the letter and chuckled. “Sounds like a charmer. Of course, the casual mention of a Dothraki horde, a legion of Unsullied and three dragons, a bit less charming.”

Jon turned to him. “We’re facing undead magical beings who want to kill us.”

Sansa said “Dragons can kill us too. They’ve burned whole cities down before. Daenerys is Aegon the Conqueror reborn.”

Davos however was deep in thought. “But you told me once that fire will kill wights, didn’t you, my prince? Dragonfire would too.”

Sansa stared at him. “Are you trying to send me to my death, Ser Davos?”

“No, no. I wouldn’t meet with her.  But if the Army of the Dead makes it past the Wall, do we have enough men to fight them? Our armies are depleted heavily from the wars with King Joffrey and the Boltons.”


End file.
